Baby Bop
'''Baby Bop '''is the youngest of The D3, which also consists of her big brother, BJ, and cousin Riff, and also one of Barney's best friends! She is also one of the main protagonists/major characters in the Jared & Friends franchise. About Baby Bop Appearance Baby Bop is a small bright green triceratops, with a big green fluffy feather-like hair tuft with a bright pink bow, big green triangular ears in place of horns, black eyelashes, pretty pink ballet slippers, a bright magenta-pink/purple belly, and purple and pink spots all over her green body. Her color scheme is somewhat an inverse of Barney's. She also always carries around her soft bright yellow blanket (which the cast and herself call "blankey") with a silky-like trim that she had since she was born. Personality/Role on the show Baby Bop is the happy-go-lucky, vivacious, bubbly, cheerful, optimistic, gentle, kind, caring, and eccentric green and pink triceratops in the Imagination Posse and one of the youngest members. She is the youngest member in the D3 and always loves to play and go on adventures. She always loves to carry her yellow blankey (which she prefers to call "blankey") everywhere, and I mean, EVERYWHERE, she goes and is rarely seen without it. She displays the attitude of your typical 3-to-4 year old, and always loves to have fun. She can be shy sometimes and is also very sensitive, but always manages to pull through and get the job done, no matter what, the way she knows how. She also has a potent imagination, just like anyone her age does. Baby Bop also loves to dance, preferably ballet, as shown many times throughout the series. Portrayal Costume Actors * Jennifer Romano * Matthew N Myers * Lee Clark * Jennifer Gibel * Jennifer Kendall * Mitzi Evans * Lauren Mayeux * Jill Nelson * Penny Abraham * N/A Voice Actors * Julie Johnson * Elsa Covian Itturiaga * Fatima Noya * Tsipi Mor * Jo Jin-Sook * Johanne Garneau * Stefanie von Lerchenfeld * Sabine Manke * Elda Olivieri Trivia/Notes * For the usual costume, Baby Bop has her costume from Season 12, but her eye and blinking mechanisms are the same as Barney's. The mouth mechanism is similar to Barney's (biting down on the bar connecting to the bottom jaw, and nodding the head up and down) and Season 7 (a bottom jaw that moves without the assistance of the bobbing of the performer's head). The body structure is similar to Season 12 & Season 13, still keeping the female body figure/shape intact *In every single part of the franchise, she is always seen carrying her signature yellow blankey, which is similar to Season 13, but it has the logo and her face from Barney in Concert, for identification purposes * Gallery BabyBop1993CostumeOppositeBook-0 (1).jpg Barney personajes baby-bop.png Baby Bop Sprite HD.png BarneyBabyBopBJSeason5PromoPhoto.jpg Barney 216.jpg bop16.gif|Cartoon Baby Bop w/yellow blankey Bop_body.JPG|Season 13-14 Baby Bop bop.gif|1996 Baby Bop friendsInfo_babyBop.png hqdefault (1).jpg Barney.jpg Lauren_BB.JPG The Musical Conga.jpg Category:J&F Books Category:J&F Characters Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F DVD Category:Barney Category:Barney & Friends Category:Focusing on Barney Category:Focusing on Baby Bop Category:Jared's Friends